Menurutmu Apa Itu Seks?
by Deryn VaralovKeehl
Summary: Sebuah Fanfiction dengan sedikit bumbu lainnya, melalui perbincangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Don't Likr Don't Read.


MENURUTMU, APA ITU SEKS?

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

A Philosopy's Naruto Fanfiction

{Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno as main character}

.

"Karena Manusia adalah makhluk yang **BERKEMAUAN**, bukan terselubung dalam nafsu ternama 'seks'."

.

.

Malam itu agaknya bulan tengah menampakkan kebanggaannya dengan begitu pongah. Kepongahannya menyusup hingga kamar Sakura Uchiha dan suaminya lingkup dengan warna temaram sempurna, layaknya warna velvet yang tersebar dengan begitu membara.

Di waktu seperti itu, sebuah kalimat pertanyaan terlontar, menyelip indah melalui bibir tipis sang Uchiha bungsu yang terbaring disamping sang wanita. Ialah seorang dokter muda Konoha, yang senantiasa mempelajari bidang pekerjaan suaminya demi teman diskusi seperti saat-saat seperti sekarang.

"Sakura, menurutmu apa itu seks?"

"Seks?" Sakura tidak menyangka, pertanyaan itu akan menjadi tema diskusi mereka ini kali. Dia berpikir sejenak untuk merangkai tiap kata teratur sebagai bagian atas penjawabannya. "Seks adalah ular. Ia merupakan melata yang sekedar melintas sembunyi-sembunyi, didalam air, di balik semak belukar. Seks hanya ada dalam beberapa kedipan mata namun kau akan membutuhkannya suatu hari nanti. Jika si ular tak nampak, rasa penasaran membuncah menjadi sebuah pencarian tak berujung. Jikalau kau menemukan ular yang tak jinak, kau pun digigitnya, kau kapok di atas penyesalan, dan berhenti untuk segera berobat. Namun jika menemukan ular jinak yang terkurung di etalase sebuah toko, terawat, penuh penghayatan akan harapan bahwa ia akan dibeli, dipelihara, disayang sang pemilik; SELAMAT! Kau menemukan akhirnya."

"Ada acara televisi yang menayangkan seorang pawang ular menjinakkan ular, bukan?"

"Itulah, kau dapat menyamakannya dengan video porno," tawa keduanya berderai sesaat menanggapi kelucuan penilik rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Namun lalu terjadi kelanjutan.

"Dan bagaimana penyamaan wadah dan air, menurutmu pula?"

"Aah, kau menyangkut pautkan tema yang diistilahkan Itachi niisan, heh?"

"Hn," jawaban singkat dasar dari 'iya' versi Sasuke.

"Wadah menurutku adalah tubuh makhluk hidup bernama manusia, yang tidak sembarang manusia. Yang kusebabkan bernama manusia ia yang memiliki kemauan atas tubuhnya; yakni saat dimana tubuhnya bergerak sesuai keinginannya, dan ia memiliki kemauan atas sebab-akibat yang ia timbulkan berdasar kemauannya atas pergerakan tubuhnya. Sehingga, manusia bukanlah makhluk yang dikuasai sejumput kecil nafsu dan bertindak atas sebuah hal bernama KEMAUAN. Atau dalam bahasa lainnya, tujuan hidupnya, dan airlah pemikiran demi mendorong ada tidaknya kemauan tersebut, dan kuat tidaknya tujuan hidup sang manusia. Semakin membuncah air yang kau tampung, namun wadahmu hanya sepersekian persen dari air yang kau tampung dalam wadah, tentu kau akan kelimpungan dikarenakan air akan merembes keluar. Namun air yang pas, didalam wadah yang pas, itu yang bagus. Jiwa? Ruh? Kedua hal itu samalah dengan bahan dari wadah. Apa yang membangun wadah merupakan hal terpenting di atas segalanya. Dan air, memenuhi wadah dalam berbagai bentuk dan persepsi. Apa yang disebut penuh? Persepsi penuh itulah yang menjadi poin utama."

"Menurutmu, apa seks merupakan air? Atau materi wadah tersebut?"

"Jika kau memujanya, kau bisa membangun wadahmu dengan seks," Sakura menjawab geli. "Tapu aku tidak akan melakukannya, untuk apa toh? Karena, sungguh tidak pantas jika si wadah disebut manusia jikalau seks merupakan air yang ditampungnya. Ia hanyalah setan birahi, Sasuke. Bahkan hewan pun hanya kawin di saat musim kawin, ketahuilah itu. Mungkin seks adalah sedikit kucuran air yang ada dari berbagai macam jenis air yang ditampung dalam si wadah. Wadah yang baik adalah yang tidak transparan, karena itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memperlihatkan air didalamnya. Itu menjijikkan. aku lebih memilih cawanmushi sebagai wadah. Pemikiran yang masuk kedalamku akan menghangat, sekali waktu menjadi dingin. Namun karena dingin, tak ada yang mau menyentuhnya. Mengapa? Karena pemikiranku adalah milikku! Aku yang berpikir, aku yang mengerti, aku yang faham. Kefahamanmu akan apapun yang ada, yang kusentuh, mungkin berbeda dengan milik orang lain. Menurutmu, Sasuke, apa yang membentuk bumi? Teori big-bang? Nah, itu yang disebut perbedaan. Ada yang mencantumkan planet kembar. Ada yang mengklaim selain itu. Itulah pemikiran; air. Kemudian, itu pulalah wadah: tubuh."

"Kau cerdik," puji Sasuke Uchiha. "Nah, bagaimana pula kau menghubungkan pertanyaan satu dengan pertanyaan dua, Uchiha Sakura?"

"Ada apa dengan malam ini, Sasuke?" penasaran yang bersarang dalam kepala sang sakura membuncah. Alisnya terangkat untuk penuntutan jawaban yang mutlak.

"Hanya sekedar ingin mendiskusikan hal itu, alih-alih mendengar cemoohan seorang kuda birahi saat aku bekerja."

"Ooh, kuda birahi? Maksudmu keledai birahi?"

"Mungkin," senyuman mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Nah, silahkan berjalan dalam kesimpulan, nyonya."

"As you wish," Sakura mau tidak mau terkekeh mendapati ketidaksabaran tersirat barusan. Suaminya adalah seorang akademis tercemerlang, namun ia sungguh menghargai pendapat dan segala opininya akan berbagai kasus yang sama. Dengan sedikit bertanya, namun banyak menyimpulkan, sang suami mampu menyelami pikirannya yang ia sebut air dalam cawanmushi. Dan sebagai pamungkasan, nantinya mereka berbagi kesimpulan dalam aliran yang berbeda; pemikiran ekstrim sang Sasuke (seperti saat ia menghantamkan julukan tidak sopan barusan terhadap teman kerjanya) dan pengibaratan yang selalu di pikiran Sakura.

"Kesimpulannya hanya satu," sahutan enteng Sakura sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi dugaan Sasuke. Ia menempelkan telunjuk lentik dengan telunjuk ramping yang merupakan bagian dari kesatuan tubuhnya. Dan Sakura mulai menelusuri kesimpulan pemikiran malam hari ini mereka mengangkat tema yang berbeda, tema yang kekanakan bagi orang dewasa (tentu saja (lagi), bagi Sakura dan Sasuke, dewasa bukan diukur melalui kemampuan menahan nafsu seorang manusia. Karena bagi mereka, nafsu hanya sedikit hadiah Iblis saat dia memberontak memaki Adam dan bukanlah hal yang perlu dibanggakan bagi seorang Adam), namun dianggap dewasa bagi anak-anak.

"Wadah yang berisi air bernama seks, bukanlah manusia. Karena air beranekaragam, seperti keanekaragamn pikiran. Karena air adalah sumber kehidupan. Karena air ibarat pemikiran. Karena airlah yang sewajibnya ditampung dalam wadah, terserahlah manusia tersebut membangun wadahnya dari kaca atau tanah liat. Toh, wadah keduanya akan tetap pecah dimakan zaman. Namun berbeda dengan air. Air tak akan berubah, saat air mengeruh, ialah kehendak wadah untuk memperkeruhnya. Kemudian, pemikiran bukanlah pemikiran, dan air bukanlah seks. Seks ada, nampak, raib, nampak dan menghilang begitu kau menuang air lagi ke dalam wadahmu. Untuk apa toh, seks itu? Tidak ada yang mengajarkan seks sebagai nafsu, seks sebagai pemikiran, seks sebagai sebuah kebutuhan. Seks ada. Sekali. Dua kali. Seperti rasa penasaranmu terhadap hewan bernama ular. Itulah, yang kumaksud sebagai seks."

"Sesuai dugaanku, istriku. Kau sungguh menyatu dengan wadah dan air-ku."

Sakura memejamkan mata dengan menyelesaikan kalimatnya terakhir untuk hari itu. "Karena inilah, kita bertahan hingga akan menjadi kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek wahai suamiku sang Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Sepatah kata :

Pertanyaan dan segalanya tidak akan kami jawab. Berpahamanlah sesuai dnegan keyakinan agama dan dirimu sendiri. Agama adalah pembeda pemikiran, dan dirimu adalah penanda apakah kau benar sebuah eksistensi yang diakui bernama MANUSIA, atau hanya (seperti kata Sasuke si Ekstremis) kuda birahi.

.

Fanfic ini dibikin atas komentar menjijikkan dan tidak sopan yang diucapkan seekor kuda birahi, yang kelihatannya adalah lelaki, yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dunia yang sama yang kita semua selami selama ini dan menginjak-injak harga diri, kenyamanan, dan dunia kita dengan pongahnya. Namun seperti bulan, kepongahannya hanya berlangsung saat malam hari dan ia takkan hidup lagi jika Sang Sakti Bertahta Tinggi bersebutan SURYA menampakkan kegagahannya melindungi harapan beserta ide-ide dalam wadah kita yang mengalir laksana air.

* * *

Be Strong, Author. Besause we're God in our story.

**Respectful**

**DerynTheThunderGod.**

{P.S : Terima kasih teramat dalam dari lubuh hati atas pemanggilan yang sudah benar, dukungan, segala keceriaan dan penanggapan positif kalian. Semoga ini bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan cerita, karena Rated M bukan hanya cerita tanpa busana}


End file.
